Human powered aquatic vehicles, also known as water bikes, are becoming very popular for recreational use as well as exercise equipment. However, due to their size, low speed and fractional horse power, maneuverability is a problem. Normally, rudders are used to control and turn these types of water craft, but rudders can be ineffective at the relatively slow speeds that these types of craft operate.
In addition, pontoon boats tend to be awkward to transport due to the length of the pontoons. This is a particular disadvantage for the small water bike type craft where it is often desired to transport them by automobile.